Sentinel x Jazz one shot
by Soniccouples10
Summary: This up and bit me


**Hey guys! Soniccouples10 here with a new story! Now this just up and bit me and I had to make this little one shot I don't any character here Tigress belongs to Thundertigress and the rest to Hasbro enjoy and read and review! *throws the smoke bomb starting the story***

"JAZZ!" A really mad Sentinel Prime shouted from somewhere on the elite guard ship,what did the other mech do? Only the two know.

"Yeah SP?" the white elite ninja said smirking at the angered younger mech,granted he was taller then him but the blue prime wasn't older then the autobot just lunged at the smirking mech who dodged everyone pounce...Yeah he was being a jerk but in his deffence Sentinel was always being one so why not let the prime get a taste of it.

Holding up a all spark blue stuffed bear the blue mech stopped cold eyeing it,one eye was missing but mostly it was ok,He needed to get it back the bear was all Sentinel had left of his carrier! the blue mech will not lose it!.

"Jazz! I order you to give it back! NOW!" but the white ninja bot didn't just said tossing the bear back and forth in his servos."Not gonna happen...unless you do something" he said smirking at his leader who was now getting a bad feeling. the older mech was known for a few things 1: his circutsu skills 2: his looks and socializing skills 3: for having abit of a dark side...which was sadly what poor Sentinel was experiencing. What did the older mech want?

"Like what?" he asked with a frown...what he got for a reply was Jazz's face a inch from his visor meeting his fearfull optics.

Wait did he just frown? why was he frowning? Sentinel was getting more worried he could hear his spark pounding in his audios what did the white ninjabot want!?

Lips met as Jazz got closer surprising the blue prime as his optics widen spark stopping time just stood still as their lips didn't seperate..well until the older of the two was suddenly slammed into a wall nearby by a force.

"What the frag?! what?..Sentinel?" he asked but got confused when his leader ran off ,what did he do now?..Oh scrap "Stupid wolf instinct" the elite mech groaned with a face palm,being half wolf former on his father's side he had these times when he'd black out and..well people would avoid him...Primus what did he do?

"JAZZ! GET YOUR AFT TO THE CONTROL ROOM!" A voice shouted through his commlink causing his to flinch..oh yeah he's doomed if he got his sister he got to the control room he saw The Jettwins,Ultra Magnus and his sister Thundertigress standing there the tigressformer had her arms crossed death glaring her brother,Magnus was just standing in his usual pose only with a dissappointed frown the twins weren't even looking at him. "Y-You guys wanted to see me-OW!" Jazz said yelping when Tigress suddenly bopped him on the helm.

"What's the matter with you!? pulling that scrap on Sentinel! You know how much you scared him!? no wonder his shield slammed you into a wall!" Oh so that's what happened.

Wait how they know what happen? then he remembered they got security cameras around the ship,great just perfect.

he suddenly gut a title wave of guilt crash over himself as he watch the photage of what happen,looking down to his servos Jazz groaned again seeing he still had Sentinel's teddy in them not good at all.

"Jazz I know you have a thing for him but this is NOT how you ask anyone out or using the whole wolf domanent thing shouldn't even happen I thought you got that under control!" the white tigress femme said to her brother who replied "Obviously not" he sighed.

Later on found the elite guard ninja heading to Sentinel's room,the prime had been cooked up in there for three jours already,Jazz was completely feeling guilty about earlier and has been thinking of was to apologize to the blue mech...he just hoped that the apology will be the door white servos knocked on it as Jazz waited for a reply "Sentinel? it's me Jazz..can we talk mech?"

"..Go away Jazz you done enough" was the reply.

"Come on SP I'm sorry honest! look can we talk face ta face?" the porche replied now leaning on the door his head in his left palm as the bear was in his right,why did the prime even still have the thing?.'I should ask him that if he ever open the door.' he thought before the door opened a peak revealing a blue optic looking at him.

Sentinel looked at the slightly older mech in suspision after early the blue mech was keeping his guard up ...which Jazz sensed so he figured he better show the prime he didn't mean no harm,so holding out the bear the music loving mech said gently "Sorry for taking this..why do you carry it around if ah can ask?"

"...it's the last thing my carrier gave me before she offlined..so when you took it earlier it felt like I was losing her all over again"

As if the other Elite mech didn't feel worse about it the prime had to say the room when he was aloud Jazz noticed the room was abit cluttered with datapads and posters of Cybertronian bands? SP was a music lover after all go figure..he saw that the blue prime's berth looked layed in with the blanket ascue..he must've been there since earlier."SP I like to say Sorry about Earlier I honestly blacked out at one point" Jazz said looking at the other mech who sat at his desk after he set the bear on his berth now looking at him."I kinda figured when I saw wolf fangs appear when you smirked at me and the kiss?" he asked flatly.

"OK in my deffence you are cute minus your hard aft attitude"

Sentinel glared at him with that comment but blushed none the less. "That all you had to say?"he asked but held back a flinch when the ninja was suddenly in his face again,'mental note never blink when he's around!' he thought backing away abit nervously.

"Actually I was wonderin' if ya wanted a date after we get off this ship?" the autobot said smiling sincerly.

Few minutes of thinking the blue prime nodded a yes before saying "or we can go get some energon in the rec room now I'm starving" Sentinel said gaining a laugh from the older mech who nodded before grabbing his blue servo in his walking off to the rec room,least he was forgiven and the prime actually excepted the date...maybe they could have more if it worked out after this.

THE END


End file.
